Los hombres no lloran
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Nueva casa, vida social grandiosa y una carrera en acenso.Qué podria llegar a resultar mal?Todo en la vida parece ser muy facil para el. Pero la conoce a ella y pone su mundo de cabeza.Solo hay que recordar una cosa en esta historia: Los hombres no lloran
1. Empieza la competencia

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, unicamente la trama es mia**_

**Los hombres no lloran**

** Cap. 1**

**Inicia la competencia**

Era un día soleado en la gran ciudad de Seattle. Me encontraba sentado en l escritorio de mi oficina, yo trabajaba en uno de los mayores laboratorios de investigación medica del país, estaba revisando una de mis más recientes investigaciones sobre el genoma humano, intentaba buscar la manera de evitar las enfermedades hereditarias, pero por más que buscaba, aun no encontraba la clave de todo esto.

Frustrado, avente la pluma que tenia entre mis dedos y levante la mirada del papel a mi alrededor, inhale y exhale un par de veces hasta calmarme, necesitaba distraerme con algo, lo que fuera. Recorrí mi oficina con la mirada lentamente, buscando alguna distracción. Mis ojos se toparon con los retratos de mi familia, tenía uno de mí con mis hermanos, una con mi padre y uno con todos. Tome el que tenía con mi padre, examine esa vieja fotografía que mi madre había tomado hace ya veinte años atrás, sonreí, en la foto no tenia mas de siete, en ella mi padre me tenia sobre sus hombros, ambos sonreíamos, mientras que mi viejo perro, estaba echado a los pies de mi papá.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, mi pequeño cachorro Seth había escapado y yo estaba destrozado, temía tanto que algo pudiera haberle pasado, que me encontraba sumergido en un mar de lágrimas. Mi padre me encontró llorando desconsoladamente debajo de mi cama, me abrazo, e intentando infundirme valor y consuelo, me dijo la típica frase que todos los padres les dicen a sus hijos alguna vez. "Los hombres no lloran" es la frase que logro que me calmara, en ese entonces tenia tan metida en la cabeza la idea de convertirme en hombre, que mientras me limpiaba la nariz con la manga de mi playera, decidí no llorar jamás y buscar soluciones en lugar de lamentarme. La foto había sido tomada después de que encontrara a Seth debajo del árbol de mis vecinos, los Weber.

- Cullen – llamo el director desde el umbral de mi puerta interrumpiendo mis recuerdos.

Deje el retrato en la mesa, me levante del asiento de mi escritorio y lo voltee a ver.

-¿Sucede algo señor? –pregunte

-Si, es necesario que se presente a una junta del consejo a las 3 en punto –respondió seriamente

- Ahí estaré –conteste -gracias señor.

El asintió y salió de mi oficina. ¿Para que me querrán? Pensé preocupado, hace ya un tiempo que se estaba corriendo un rumor en los laboratorios de que iban a renovar el personal, ¿y si me pedían la renuncia? No, no pueden hacer eso, desde que comencé a trabajar aquí no he sido mas que de ayuda al laboratorio, que yo supiera trabajaba bien, incluso podría presumir que era uno de los mejores científicos de Twilabs. No podía ser eso, pero si no era eso ¿Qué era?

Sacudí mi cabeza en un vano intento de quitarme mis poco optimistas pensamientos de la mente, al no funcionar, decidí que era mejor seguir recordando viejos momentos, así por lo menos podría sonreír un poco antes de cualquier noticia, ya sea mala o buena. Aun faltaba media hora para la junta, podía sumergirme en mis recuerdos por un rato.

Esta vez tome la foto con mis hermanos, sonreí ante la coincidencia, ese día también había escuchado la típica frasecita. Mi hermano Emmett había reprobado el examen de matemáticas de 2º grado, el pobre se había quedado despierto toda la noche porque habíamos visto una vieja película de terror, El Exorcista. Mis padres no sabían, de lo contrario jamás habríamos llegado a siquiera tocar la caja del VHS. Al día siguiente Emmett bajo a desayunar con unas enormes ojeras, y se espantaba con cualquier ruido, lógicamente el cansancio termino por vencerlo, lo único malo fue que se quedo dormido en pleno examen.

Cuando recibió las calificaciones, Emmett, entre lagrimas e hipidos, le confeso a papá todo, desde como burlamos a la niñera para ver la película, hasta lo que soñó cuando se durmió en el examen. Mi padre solo soltó una carcajada. "Tranquilo, no pasa nada, ya habrá otros exámenes, además, los hombres no lloran ¿recuerdas?"Eso fue lo que dijo cuando por fin pudo controlar su risa, luego de eso, fuimos a comprar un helado para calmar a Em. En la foto estábamos Alice, Emmett y yo, enseñando su examen orgullosamente manchado de helado de fresa, cortesía de mi hermana pequeña.

Mire mi reloj y me levante de golpe, faltaban dos minutos para las tres, mis jefes eran sumamente puntuales y si no estaba ahí a la hora indicada, definitivamente no dudarían en despedirme, claro, siempre y cuando esa fuera la misión de la junta. Prácticamente corrí al elevador, una vez adentro presione el botón del piso y espere impacientemente a que llegara. El elevador se detuvo y estuve a punto de salir corriendo, pero una persona que entro a éste por poco choca conmigo, por lo que tuve que hacerme para atrás, fue cuando me di cuenta de que todavía faltaban dos pisos más. Me muy sentí tonto por estar tan nervioso, solté una pequeña risa, que se corto de golpe en cuanto vi a la persona que se hallaba junto a mi. Un hombre alto, de tez morena, musculoso y con unos ojos mas negros que el carbón.

-Black –lo salude

-Cullen –respondió

Jacob Black, el era la persona que se hallaba junto a mí. Sencillamente no nos soportábamos, desde que estábamos en la universidad éramos rivales. Por algún azar o mala broma del destino, siempre acabamos los dos compitiendo por algo. Desde chicas hasta premios, algunas veces ganaba yo, algunas veces ganaba el, esto solo hacia que nos odiáramos cada vez mas.

El elevador paro en mi piso, y me adelante a él, pero en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ambos salimos corriendo, haciendo que nos atoráramos en las puertas del elevador.

-¿Quieres quitar tu asqueroso trasero de aquí Cullen? –exigió Jacob

-¿Por qué no te quitas tu Black? –sugerí –¿No ves que estorbas? No deberías tomar esteroides, ¡eso solo te hace mas ancho!

Jacob bufo y se hizo para atrás. Lo que me sorprendió fue que en cuanto pudimos movernos, ambos salimos corriendo, y lo peor, hacia el mismo lugar.

-¿Qué paso Cullen? –preguntó Black -¿acaso me estas siguiendo?

-¿A tanto llega tu complejo de grandeza Black? –le conteste

Seguimos corriendo por el pasillo hasta que entramos a la sala de juntas, los directivos ya nos estaban esperando.

-¡Buenas tardes chicos! –dijo el director Aro Volturi desde su lugar, tan jovial como siempre –¡pero no se queden ahí muchachos! ¡Vamos, tomen asiento!

Ambos nos sentamos en una de las sillas de atrás, nos miramos desconfiados un momento, antes de prestar atención al director.

-Bueno muchachos –dijo Aro –esta junta es para informarles que hemos decidido mudar las oficinas centrales a Italia. Pero primero tengo que arreglar unas cosas ahí, por lo cual viajare ahí unos meses, en mi ausencia, Marco se quedara a cargo.

¿Mudarse? Pensé desconcertado ¿eso que tenia que ver con nosotros? ¿Nos pedirían que nos fuéramos con ellos?

-Disculpe señor ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? –pregunto Black robándome la duda.

Aro sonrió ligeramente antes de responder

-Paciencia mi joven amigo –dijo –como ustedes podrán suponer, a mi regreso nos iremos toda la junta directiva a Italia, ósea, Marco, Cayo, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Félix y yo. Ahí es donde entran ustedes. Quiero que uno de ustedes dos se encargue de la sucursal de Twilabs en este país, se que ambos son excelentes científicos, son jóvenes e inteligentes, ambos no solo estudiaron su carrera científica, si no que también administración de empresas, además de todo hábiles, esto los convierte en empresarios en potencia, por lo cual yo pienso que dejaría en muy buenas manos los laboratorios.

Sonreí y contuve mis ganas de gritar, al fin todo mi trabajo había dado frutos, todas esas horas trabajando asta altas horas de la noche, por fin habían funcionado de algo. "Director Cullen", pensé con entusiasmo, no podía evitar imaginarme mis tarjetas de presentación, todo era tan maravilloso.

-Sin embargo…-dijo Aro

¿Sin embargo? ¿Por que sin embargo? ¿Sin embargo que? Me pregunte ansioso, no podía arrepentirse ahora ¿O si?

-Como ustedes saben, ambos no pueden ser directores -continuo tranquilamente –uno de ustedes dos tiene que quedar fuera.

¡Maldición! Otra vez compitiendo contra él. ¡No me puede ganar el puesto Black! pensé temeroso.

-Es por eso que ustedes dos están aquí –dijo con una sonrisa –Tengo entendido que ambos están trabajando en una investigación sobre la manera de erradicar las enfermedades hereditarias por medio del genoma humano ¿cierto?

Ambos asentimos

-Bien

Aro acentuó su sonrisa aun más.

-El trato es sencillo, el primero en terminar el trabajo y descubrir con éxito la clave de esto… Sera quien ganara el puesto de Director de Twilabs- finalizo el director –pueden retirarse caballeros.

* * *

Hola chicas,

Este es el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia

Realmente estoy muy emocionada con este fic

La idea originalmente era para un one-shot para el Saness Story Contest, pero luego vi que le podia sacar mucho partido a la idea, asi que lo alarge y decidi ponerle un happy end

como se habran dado cuenta el raiting es M, lo cual significa que habra LEMMONS mas adelante

espero que les guste.

Un lindo y hermoso review es mucho pedir?

saben que no me importa lo corto que sea

solo saber que hay alguien por ahi que me lee

prometo subir maximo en una semana

nos leemos

besitos

**_*Bliss*_**

_P.D. _

_por si se lo preguntan subire del otro fic mañana, osea domingo_


	2. Un dia muy, muy bueno

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, unicamente la trama es mia**_

**Los hombres no lloran**

** Cap. 2  
**

**Un dia muy, muy bueno**

Me quede mudo e inmóvil algunos segundos, cuando por fin reaccione solo pude asentir y marcharme, no sin antes darle las gracias a Aro. Me dirigí a mi oficina, guarde mis cosas y me marche a mi hogar. Vivía con mis padres y hermana, mi hermano Emmett vivía cerca de ahí con su pequeña hija, por lo cual estaba en la casa a menudo; al llegar de Harvard encontré puesto en los Twilabs, pero no tenia donde vivir, así que mis padres me ofrecieron quedarme con ellos y acepte, claro que no tenia pensado pasarme ahí toda la vida, de hecho ya tenia el departamento que quería, solo tenia que firmar contrato y por suerte, ese día era este viernes.

Al llegar a mi casa, lo primero que hice en cuanto cruce la puerta, fue soltar un grito lleno de júbilo que lo único que hizo fue atraer la atención de mi familia.

—¡Si! –grite lo mas fuerte que pude

Todos llegaron corriendo a mi encuentro. Alice, Emmett, mi papa y mi mama me miraban divertidos, yo no podía hacer nada mas que sonreír, de hecho, hubo un momento en el considere seriamente hacer el baile de la victoria.

—¿Qué paso hijo? –pregunto mi madre entre divertida y preocupada

—Adivinen –conteste emocionado

—¿Al fin perdiste tu virginidad? –pregunto Emmett ahogando una carcajada

Yo puse mala cara, mientras Alice se ocupaba de darle el ya acostumbrado manotazo en su hombro.

—¡Cállate Emmett! –siseo mi hermanita —¡Recuerda que Lilian esta allá arriba!

—¿Qué paso Edward? –pregunto mi padre

—Sentémonos a cenar y les cuento –respondí recuperando mi sonrisa emocionada

Mi mamá sonrió y junto con mis hermanos, comenzó a servir la comida. En la cena, entre atragantamientos y puré de papa en la pared, les conté todo lo sucedido en la junta con Aro. Todos estaban con la misma sonrisa que yo, aunque claro, la mía era la más grande.

—Pero hijo –interrumpió mi padre justo cuando había acabado mi relato — ¿No dijo Aro que el que ganara era quien tendría el puesto de directivo?

Sonreí aun más.

—Eso es cierto papa –conteste –pero yo llevo trabajando en esto 3 meses mas que Black, no me falta mucho para encontrar la respuesta, además, antes de el regreso de Aro me queda poco menos de un año, así que para entonces, ya tendré la investigación lista. Estoy más que seguro que seré el "Nuevo director Cullen".

Mi padre me dirigió una mirada orgullosa y continuo con su postre, Emmett y Alice me miraron con un extraño brillo en los ojos, y lamentablemente yo sabia que significado tenia ese brillo.

—¡Hay que celebrar! –gritaron al unisonó.

Abrí los ojos atemorizado, cuando se trata de celebrar esos dos no se miden, fácilmente terminaríamos durmiendo desnudos en el canal mas próximo, si no es que nos llevaban antes a la delegación.

—¡Hay no! –me quejé –por favor no.

Alice me miro como si le hubiera ofendido, luego entorno los ojos y yo comencé a sentir miedo.

—¡Tu te callas Cullen! –sentenció —¡Hace mucho que no teníamos tan buenas noticias así que ahora será mejor que te resignes y que canceles todos tus planes para el viernes!

Me quede inmóvil. Tras cada una de sus palabras Alice se fue acercando a mí y por consecuencia yo me recorría para atrás todo lo que la silla me permitía. Cuando al fin llegue al tope, no tuve nada más que hacer que asentir intimidado. A veces mi pequeña hermana era de temer. Ella sonrió complacida. El resto de la noche paso normal, como a las diez Emmett se despidió y se llevo a Lilian dormida en brazos.

Los siguientes dos días me la pase completamente enfocado en mi trabajo, ese puesto de director era algo que realmente me motivaba a seguir, en especial si con quien competía era el perro de Black. No me ganaría, no esta vez. Ahora me encontraba en uno de los laboratorios. Revisaba unas muestras en el microscopio cuando una vibración en el bolsillo de mi pantalón me saco de concentración. Inmediatamente saque mi celular y sin fijarme en el número conteste.

—¿Diga?

—Señor Cullen, buenas tardes —dijo una voz en el otro lado de la línea

—Jenks –salude —¿Cómo esta?

—Bien gracias, espero que la familia se encuentre bien

—Bien Jenks gracias —conteste —¿Paso algo?

J. Jenks, mi actual abogado y viejo amigo de la familia. El me estaba ayudando con el contrato de compra de mi departamento. Probablemente me este hablando por algo referente a eso. Espero que no sea nada malo.

—No, nada Edward –me tranquilizó –solamente recordarte que tenemos la cita con el de bienes raíces a las cinco para firmar el contrato. Y no es por alarmarte muchacho, pero son las cuatro y media.

No pude evitar sonreír. ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin mi libertad! Me levante de la silla y comencé a guardar todas las muestras que se encontraban esparcidas por la mesa.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Gracias Jenks! –dije emocionado — Llego en quince minutos

Jenks soltó una risa ante la emoción de mi voz

— te veo acá.

Colgué el teléfono y me apresure a terminar de acomodar el laboratorio. Agarre mi chaqueta y salí corriendo de ahí. Conduje por las calles con mi adorado Volvo S60R a una velocidad considerable. Llegue al despacho de Jenks y subí corriendo. Salude a Gianna la secretearía, ella me indico que los de bienes raíces habían llegado y que Jenks y ellos se encontraban esperándome. Cuando entre, tres pares de ojos me miraron expectantes, los nervios comenzaron a crear una extraña sensación en mi estomago, sonreí tímidamente y murmure un patético "Buenas tardes".

Jenks me indico que me sentara a su lado y sin mas comenzó a parlotear sobre las clausulas del contrato. Pase la siguiente hora concentrado en legalidades. Cuando al final deslice la elegante pluma negra sobre el papel para recrear mi firma, no pude evitar que una gran sonrisa se formara en mi rostro. ¡Al fin tenia mi casa! ¡Al fin tendría toda mi libertad! ¡Adiós a mis padres! ¡Adiós a las reglas! ¡Hola mundo! ¡Hola responsabilidad! Pero en especial ¡hola vida!

Regrese a la casa de mis padres con las llaves de mi nueva casa en el bolsillo y con una gran emoción creciendo en el pecho. Parecía que el mundo me quería sonreír hoy. Recorrí la ciudad sin tener que detenerme ni un solo momento. El cielo estaba despejado y se comenzaban a observar tonos rojizos de la puesta del sol. Los niños reían, los ancianos iban tomados de la mano con sus parejas de toda la vida. ¡El mundo parecía tan hermoso hoy!

Abrí la puerta apresurado y fui corriendo a la sala a abrazar a Esme que se encontraba limpiando un jarrón. Ella me devolvió el abrazo extrañada.

—¡Ya tengo mi casa mamá! –dije con la voz ahogada por la alegría

Esme se separó de mi abrazo y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Felicidades mi niño –dijo antes de volver a hundir su rostro en mi pecho en un gran abrazo

Carlisle apareció por la puerta de la sala. En cuanto lo vi, no pude evitar separarme delicada pero rápidamente de mi madre para correr a abrazar a mi padre.

—¡Ya tengo casa! –grite a todo pulmón

Carlisle me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras nos separábamos. En ese momento un pequeño torbellino pasó a mi lado y se estrello en mi pecho.

— ¡Felicidades Ed! –gritó Alice

Se separo y comenzó a saltar a mi alrededor.

—¡No es posible que no lo haya previsto antes! –exclamó conmocionada – Hay que contratar un remodelador, empaquetar las cosas, planear la fiesta de "Casa Nueva", hacer copias de las llaves para Em, papá, mamá y yo…

—Hey, hey para duendecillo— interrumpió Emmett mientras aparecía por el umbral de la sala –Ni siquiera sabes donde vive y ya quieres hacer piscina y poner los Butchard Gardens* en el patio de atrás.

Alice hiso un puchero, pero a los cuatro segundos recompuso su feliz sonrisa.

—Tienes razón ya tendré tiempo para eso… ¡Ahora si! ¡A celebrar! –gritó

Yo la mire un momento sin comprender, ella me agarro de la mano y nos jalo a mi hermano y a mi hacia el coche de Emmett.

—¡No nos esperen! –grito Alice desde la puerta

Nos subimos, con mi hermano en el volante y me llevaron a un bar. Al llegar me quede sin palabras, era simplemente impresionante. Los matones de la entrada nos dejaron pasar en cuanto vieron a Alice (cosa por la cual Em y yo los miramos enfurruñados). Parecía una pequeña mansión desde afuera, solamente que con unas enormes letras tipo "Las Vegas" en la parte superior del enorme portón. Entramos y nos sentamos en la barra.

Estuvimos tomando y bromeando un rato. Como dos horas después, Alice se canso de esperar y prácticamente arrastro a Emmett hacia la pista de baile. Yo me reí ante las ocurrencias de mi hermana menor, los mire un segundo antes de voltear la vista hacia mi copa. Aun me costaba trabajo pensar lo bien que me ha ido en la vida, y daba gracias a quien sea por eso. Era feliz, aunque aun no me encontraba completo, me faltaba mucho por vivir, conocer a alguien con quien quiera compartir mi vida, tener una familia, o ¿Por qué no? Ganar la lotería. No pude evitar reírme, definitivamente, el alcohol ya estaba haciéndome efecto.

—¿Por qué tanta risa? –pregunto alguien a mi lado

Voltee y simplemente me quede mudo. La mujer que se encontraba a mi lado era la persona más hermosa que había visto en mis veintisiete años de vida. No pude evitar recorrerla lentamente con la mirada. Su piel era pálida y cremosa, llevaba un hermoso vestido color azul que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura, resaltando provocativamente cada una de sus curvas, invitando al pecado. Unos labios rojos, suaves y rellenos que proclamaban ser probados, su hermoso y suave cabello castaño caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos, sus ojos eran la combinación perfecta entre la dulce miel y el amargo café, un color tan exquisito, misterioso y extraño, que solo podía compararlo con el chocolate. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un lindo color rosando cuando se dio cuenta de mi inspección, y agacho la cabeza de tal manera que su cabello cubrió su rostro.

—Lo lamento –dije sacudiendo mi cabeza para salir de aquel estado de sopor en el que hundi–mi nombre es…

—Edward –termino ella alzando de muevo su rostro

La mire confundido ¿Cómo demonios sabia quien era?

—Mi amiga Tanya te conoce –dijo señalando detrás de mi, interpretando mi silencio

Voltee y una chica de cabello rubio rojizo me saludo desde una de las mesas del bar. No fue muy difícil reconocerla, ella trabajaba como recepcionista en Twilabs.

—¿Y tu como te llamas? –dije volviéndola a ver

—Soy Bella—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

El resto de la noche la pasamos entre bromas y risas, esa chica cada vez me gustaba mas. Al llegar las tres de la mañana, mis hermanos regresaron por mí. Ambos me dirigieron una picara sonrisa, yo me limite a rodar los ojos y me despedí de Bella, no sin antes pedirle su numero. Al llegar a casa subí rápidamente las escaleras. Me desvestí hasta quedar solo en bóxers y me acosté en la cama. Recordé mi fabuloso día. La firma del contrato y Bella encabezaban la lista. Definitivamente ese día era de los mejores que he tenido en toda mi vida. Cerré los ojos y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo con la permanente sonrisa del día de hoy pintada en el rostro

Al día siguiente fui a mi trabajo con la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción con a cual dormí, recordar a esa frágil mujer de ojos chocolate parecía ser casi como un sueño. Saque mi celular para comprobar la hora y me espante al ver que llegaba tarde, corrí por el pasillo hacia mi oficina, creo que esto de llegar corriendo al trabajo se estaba haciendo costumbre. A la mitad de la carrera sentí un golpe, había chocado contra alguien, cerré los ojos instintivamente y me deje caer. Caí encima de la persona con quien choque, aplastándola sin remedio. Cuando abrí los ojos solo pude pensar en una palabra: Chocolate.

* * *

***Butchard Gardens: Uno de los mas hermosos jardines del mundo ubicado en la ciudad de Victoria al norte de Vancouver**

* * *

Hola a todas

Lamento no haber actualizado, pero como eran os ultimos dias de escuela me tenian atareadisima.

Por suerte no reprobe ninguna.

Precente el examen unico de ingreso a la Prepa y estube estudiando cañon... francamente no creo quedarme en la que quiero T.T

pero aun asi ¡No pierdo la esperanza!

haha

subire mas seguido y contestare reviews

y hablando de reviews...

me merezco alguno?

sin nada mas que decir me despido

besos

**_*Bliss*_**


End file.
